Sanjillon
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Remix de Cendrillon, à la sauce One Piece! Dans un royaume lointain, vivait un garçon androgyne malmené par sa belle mère et ses deux (affreuses) belles soeurs, qui rêvait de trouver l'amour, le vrai! Un bal royal, organisé par le roi pour que son fils trouve une épouse, va peut être bien l'aider! Yaoi, het, des fruits, du fuuun!


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Encore un OS, un ZoSan, avec un début de ce qui aurait pu être un lemon... J'ose pas encore me lancer u.u il faudra bien, un jour…**

**C'est un remix de Cendrillon, un conte à lire, ou pas, aux enfants avant qu'ils aillent dormir !**

**Disclaimer**

**Tout à Oda sama, Zoro ne m'appartiens qu'en conscience, mais un jour il sera à moi, Mwah ah ah aaaah ! Ahem, pardon…**

**Couples secondaires : Marco/Ace, Perona/Mihawk**

**Couples suggérés : Barbe Blanche/Boa Hancock (je cherchais une reine aussi…), Zeff/Vivi (Oo mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait…) et Zeff/Hina (Oo again)**

**Sanjillon**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume de mer constitué d'une immense… Mer, avec quelques petites îles… Nan, un tas, sinon le roi serait pas content et serait capable de me briser le crâne…

-Ouais, alors fait gaffe à toi ! S'agitai ledit roi, j'ai nommé… Barbe Blanche !...

_Je commence a s'occuper des détails avant d'écrire la fic, qui, hélas, est déjà commencée rien qu'avec ça…_

-_Maquilleuse ? Préparez les personnages ! Ils sont prêts ? Sanji, non, tu va là ! Zoro, dort pas là, dégage moi ces sabres ! Qui a laissé trainer son soutif dans le couloir? Je suis pas ta mère Ace, tu te débrouille pour attacher ta chemise !...Finalement, laisse là entrouverte… Faites voir… Brook a plutôt bien supporté sa tran-_

_-NAN, J'AI RIEN SUPPORTÉ DU TOUT !_

_-Ou est ta bonne humeur naturelle ?_

_Laissons Brook grommeler tandis qu'il se transforme en chien… Un chien noir avec une coupe afro ?... _

_Bon, on lui accorde au moins ça._

_-Mademoiselle Plume ? Tout est prêt !_

_Okay ! Et c'est parti les kikis !_

_*Jingle de la Fox*_

Dooonc…

Il était une fois, dans un vaste royaume aquatique, composé d'une mer toujours bleue, où s'accrochaient de charmantes îles…

*zoom sur un zombi qui se repait de chair humaine sur Thriller Bark*

Euh… où s'accrochaient de charmantes îles… _*zoom autre part, Marco !*_

_*zoom sur Marineford, dans le bureau de Sengoku, ou on le voyait avec sa chèvre… en train de faire des choses pas nettes…*_

-Ouh la mwignonne pwetite chwèvre ! Qui c'est qwi vwa esswayer la rwobe que papounet a confectionné ?

-Bêêêê !

La porte s'ouvre sur Akainu, qui pila devant son chef.

-Amiral en chef, que faites-vous ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Euuuuh… *planque la robe* rien rien, et vous, Amiral ?

-Hé bien…

L'amiral fut bousculé par ses deux confrères, qui sautaient de joie en hurlant comme des dingues qu'il fallait sortir le champagne, le Magnum s'il vous plaît, dans des coupes en cristal, et de sortir les plus beaux bateaux, et de faire la fiesta pendant au moins trois mois.

-…Ils ont défoncés le chocolat ?

-Entre autre, Amiral en chef… Cependant, ils ont une bonne raison de le faire…

-YOUHOUUU ! Hurla un vice amiral, Garp, déjà bien bourré, qui sauta au cou de Kizaru, l'embrassa avec fougue, sauta sur le ventre d'Aokiji qui s'endormit par terre, et se barra en courant du bureau en hurlant qu'il sera le dernier des nyan cats.

-Oo Dafuk ?

-Euh… Je vous le dis, Sengoku, ou vous préférez voir le reste ?

-PARCE QU'IL Y A PAS QUE LUI QUI EST DANS CET ÉTAT ?

-Tout le monde est comme ça, et c'est normal…

-Ben dites moi Akainu ?

-Son Altesse Sérénissime la reine Boa Hancock vient de donner naissance à un prince !

-… QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND POUR FAIRE PÉTER LE MAGNUM ALORS ?

Ils se rendirent dans un dortoir et firent péter le champagne, qui coulait à flots, ils étaient heureux pour le couple royal, qui essayait depuis longtemps d'avoir un enfant.

L'escargophone retentit dans la salle, et Garp décrocha.

-Allô ?... Non ! Décidément…

Le silence s'était fait autour de lui.

Garp se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Allez cherchez le maitre de cérémonie !

-Tu veux déranger Zeff pendant qu'il bosse ? T'es malade !

-C'est sa femme ! Elle est en train d'accoucher !

-… BEN QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND POUR FAIRE PÉTER LE MAGNUM ALORS ?

-DE PRÉVENIR ZEFF TIENS ! hurla une petite colonelle du nom de Tashigi qui, vive comme un feu follet, courut jusqu'à la salle de restaurant, où Zeff sévissait aussi bien dans les cuisines que dans la salle.

-ZEFFINOOOOOU !

-QUOI ! TU VOIS PAS QUE JE BOSSE ?

-Ah oui, pardon…

La colonelle retourna dans le dortoir.

-Alors ? Demanda Aokiji, revenu à lui.

-…Gné ? Fit Tashigi. Je crois que j'ai oublié de… OH MERDE !

Retour dans la salle.

-ZEFFINOOOOOU !

-QUOI ?! MAIS LAISSE-MOI BOSSER !

-…Raaah j'ai encore oublié…

_*arrêt du tournage*_

_-BANDE DE BANANES, FILEZ LUI SON SCRIPT ! A ta gauche Satch… Non, à gauche j'ai dit… A GAAAAAUCHE ! NAN MAIS QUEL DÉBILE ! *se cogne la tête contre le mur*_

_-L'abus de chocolat est dangereux pour la sante, rappelle Aokiji, en consommer avec modération, surtout quand on est auteur. C'était un message du ministère marin de la santé._

_*reprise*_

Tashigi redérange une troisième fois Zeff, et sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une…

-TA FEMME A DES COUCHES !

-…Gné ?

_*arrêt du tournage*_

_L'auteure prend le script des mains de Tashigi et le lit. On voit une veine battre sur son front._

_-QUI A MIS DU BLANCO SUR CETTE PHRASE ET L'A REMPLACÉE PAR CELLE LÀ ?!_

_Satch rigola quelques instants, Ace aussi, et coururent hors de la maison poursuivis par l'auteure en furie._

_Calmée, Plume donna le script, le bon, à Tashigi, qu'elle consola au passage. Non tu n'es pas une ratée, oui, tu n'as fait que lire, tu pouvais pas savoir…_

_*reprise*_

Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne, Tashigi s'avance vers Zeff et le câline. Le sévère maître perdit sa carapace et lui rendit, avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai appris pour l'enfant royal…

-Tant mieux, car la même chose est en train de t'arriver !

-… KEWA ? MAIS… MAIS MAINTENANT ?!

Sengoku et Akainu, bras dessus bras dessous, apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte en chantant « petit papa noël » tandis qu'Aokiji pénétra dans la salle en passant entre leur jambes.

-Zeff, allez y, un carrosse marin est prêt, dépêchez vous !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Zeff fit un voyage jusqu'à sa petite île, il arriva en fin de matinée, sautant à terre, il traversa son village, les gens le saluèrent, l'encouragèrent, car sa maison était situé en hauteur et que ça faisait perpette qu'il n'avait pas couru.

Enfin ! Sa maison apparut !

Il pénétra dans le hall et grimpa au troisième étage.

Ou des cris de douleurs retentissaient, insupportables.

Son sourire s'évanouit, il pâlit. Il blanchit encore plus lorsqu'un infirmier, un ours blanc vêtu d'une combinaison orange, sortit de la chambre, avec des draps blancs souillés de sang.

Un autre infirmier revint avec une bassine remplie d'eau, il lui dit de s'assoir et d'attendre, que ce ne sera plus très long.

Il attendit…

Il ne fut pas le seul.

.

.

.

Dans la garnison royale, ses amis *oui, ils sont tous amis, ça va plus vite* attendent autour de l'escargophone, ce qu'ils font depuis le début d'après midi.

Mais plus le temps avançait, plus ils se posaient des questions.

-C'est pas normal… murmurais Sengoku.

-On devrait peut être… Commença Akainu, lorsque la sonnerie sonna. Ben oui, que voulez vous qu'elle fasse d'autre ? Qu'elle chante en tournant en rond avec un mikado dans les trous de nez ? _*-Hé Usopp ! l'escargophone a pris notre idée brevetée ! POURSUIVONS LE EN JU- BOOOONG ! -…Merci Nami.*_

Garp décrocha avec le sourire, sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite.

-… Ok. Un petit garçon. Sanji ? D'accord. Dans quatre jours… Désolé, gars. Oui, je te le passe.

Le vice amiral passa à Sengoku, qui, comme toute la bande de zigotos, ne comprenait pas le ton trop calme, pas enjoué de Garp.

Pourtant, une naissance c'était quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, c'est Sengo-… Oh… Je comprends… Je leur dis si ça te dérange pas ?... OK… Quatre jours…On y sera tous, t'inquiètes, non mais c'est normal… Au revoir. Si t'as besoin, tu appelles.

Sengoku raccrocha et fis face à ses amis.

-L'accouchement ne s'est pas bien passé… Ils ont dépêchés l'équipe du médecin Trafalgar Law, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu…

.

.

.

-…Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, monsieur, disais l'homme en sweat jaune et noir, mais malheureusement…

.

.

.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, cependant, il y avait des personnes qui n'étaient, pour l'instant, pas de cet avis.

Pendant que des personnes fêtaient encore la naissance du prince, Zeff enterrait sa femme Vivi, qui ressemblait à un ange, dans sa robe blanche aux fils d'or.

-…Vivi nous manqueras, mais n'oubliez pas que le Très Haut nous réunira un jour, tous ensemble, autour un éternel banquet, et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps, termina le prêtre.

*_-Un banquet éternel ? WOAAAA ! *BOOONG*_

_-Abruti ! Hurle Nami, ça veut dire qu'elle est morte !_

_-Ben nan, j'ai fini mon rôle. Nuance.*_

.

.

.

Une dizaine d'années ont passés depuis.

Sanji avait grandi, était devenu un petit garçon adorable, poli, mignon comme tout.

Son père l'avait élevé avec droiture et amour, cependant, il s'est dit que l'amour d'une mère serait indispensable à son fils pour pouvoir grandir. Il avait donc épousé, il y a de cela cinq ans, la veuve de l'un de ses voisins, nommée Hina, qui avait deux filles, Califa et Sadi, qui était aussi bêtes, méchantes et cruelles que Sanji était intelligent, gentil et doux.

Depuis le mariage, elles se plaignaient constamment de Sanji qui n'osait rien dire, son père lui ayant appris à être poli et galant avec les femmes.

-Ouais, ben j'aime bien les demoiselles, mais pas elles, ce sont que des méchantes, disait-il de sa petite voix, après qu'elles l'ait encore accusé de quelque chose, à sa jument, une belle frisonne, nommée Robin, et à son chien, noir avec une espèce de coupe afro noire, Brook.

La jument baissait alors la tête sur son épaule et Brook mettait la sienne sur ses genoux, essayant de consoler le petit garçon.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception, le petit garçon de dix ans se faisait piquer ses jouets, il essayait de s'intégrer dans leurs jeux, leur fit même des maxi cookies chocolat avec des pépites de chocolat blanc, rien n'y fait, les fillettes faisant des caprices, comme d'habitude !

*_-Oh les biatch, refuser des cookies au cho- LUFFY TAIS TOIII !*_

Ce jour là, il alla, comme toutes les fins d'après midi, parler à sa jument et à son chien.

Il les trouva dans le box de Robin, les animaux étaient bizarres, le chien gémissait et la jument renâclait, les oreilles en arrière, comme si elle était effrayée.

-Robin, Brook ? Qu'est ce qu'il-

Il vit Garp, le même que celui qui faisait péter le magnum il y a 10 ans, courir dans la maison, ne prenant même pas le temps de le saluer, et en hurlant « HINAAAA ! »

Le silence s'installa.

Hina sortit de la maison en courant et avisa son beau fils.

-Toi. Tu prépareras un repas convenables pour mes enfants, et y a intérêt à que ce soit bon.

-Ou allez vous, belle mère ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, un carrosse venant de stopper dans la cour devant la maison, où elle s'engouffra. L'attelage partit au triple galop.

.

.

.

Sanji est roulé en boule sous sa couette, en pleurs.

Sa belle mère, désormais, est la seule maîtresse de la maison.

L'enterrement de son père venait juste de s'achever.

Blessé lors d'une partie de chasse à l'abdomen. Mortellement.

Le lendemain matin, Hina déplaça l'enfant dans le grenier, avec une couette et une paillasse, au milieu des vieilles affaires datant d'un autre temps.

-Tu accompliras tout ce que je te demanderais, mes filles aussi. C'est la dernière volonté de ton père, sinon je te mets à la porte. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

-Oui, belle mère, répondit l'enfant, tremblotant.

Ainsi commença les années de servitude de Sanji…

.

.

.

9 années sont passées.

Sanji a grandi, et, de petit garçon, il est passé à magnifique jeune homme, aux traits un peu fins, avec une mèche sur le côté gauche lui couvrant l'un de ses yeux d'un bleu azuréen, son sourcil élégamment enroulé attirant l'attention.

Il se leva, s'étira, svelte comme un elfe, et descendit dans la cuisine, histoire de manger un peu et de nourrir les animaux, avant de s'occuper de ses belles sœurs et de sa belle mère.

Il allait sortir de son grenier quand une souris lui rentra dedans, une souris brune avec un museau anormalement long, très fin, et elle est habillée… D'une salopette. Un tire pierre est attaché dans son dos, et elle était même coiffée de lunettes de tir, et avait un masque pendu sur son côté.

-Sanji Sanjiii !

-Quoi ?

-Y a une souris dans la souricière, mais Shiraoshi et Franky arrive pas à ouvrir le verrou ! Et si… *glups* Nami les voyait…

-Attends, je vais m'occuper de cette chatte de malheur…

Sanji descendit rapidement dans la chambre de sa belle mère, en silence, et remarqua que la chatte rousse de cette dernière dormait encore.

-Mouais, ça me laisse un peu de temps…

Il remonta et se rendit dans un corridor gris où, tout au fond, s'acharnaient une souris blanche et rose, vêtu d'un t-shirt jaune et blanc et d'une jupe rouge, et une autre, bleue avec des lunettes de soleil, une chemise hawaïenne ouverte, des poils foncés sur ses avant bras massifs formant des étoiles et un slip de bain.

-Argh, on y arrivera pas !

-Laisse poupée, c'est une mission pour… SUUUUPEEEER FRANKYYY !

Sanji, exaspéré, les attrapa par la queue et les poussa. Doucement, il prit la souricière et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se terrait non pas une souris, mais une boule de poils aux yeux brillants, couleur chocolat au lait, avec des… Des bois ? *_Ton costume,Chopper, tu l'as pas mis ! *facepalm*_

-Ben dis donc, t'es une grosse souris toi …

-JE SUIS PAS UNE SOURIS, JE SUIS UN RENNE !

-Ah, pardon.

-Et je sortirais pas de là de toute manière !

-Je ne vais pas te manger…

-ben eux si ! fit le renne en désignant Shiraoshi et Franky, qui avaient sortis des couverts de nulle part, avec un air de psychopate.

-T'inquiètes, ils font toujours le coup aux nouveaux, mais Franky aime que le cola et Shiraoshi le poisson. T'as rien à craindre.

La petite boule de poils, rassurée, suivit Sanji dans sa chambre, après être sorti de la cage.

Sanji lui sortit un petit short Bordeaux, une petite cape de super héros jaune et un haut de forme rose avec une petite croix blanche.

-Ouaaaah ! fit le renne (on ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment il a fait pour entrer dans la souricière, mais bon, passons).

Usopp arriva et détailla le nouveau venu.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Tony Tony Chopper !

-Chopper ? C'est trop cool !

-Et toi c'est quoi ?

-Moi c'est Usopp, mais appelle moiii… KING USOPP !

-Pourquoi ?

Franky et Shiraoshi regardèrent Usopp repartir dans son délire.

-Parce que, Chopper, j'ai terrassé 10 000 tigres de 500 kilos chacun A MAINS NUES !

-OUUUUAAAAAAAH ! TROOOP COOL !

-J'ai d'ailleurs des fans around the world, et les femmes me kiffent ! En même temps, elles savent reconnaitre les vrais hommes ! Mais hélas pour elles, le king Usopp aime trop la liberté et ne veut pas s'attacher, afin de ne pas briser le cœur de-

-C'est bon, arrête ==', firent Franky et Shiraoshi.

Sanji les interrompit, leur disant de rester sage dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Chopper.

-Parce qu'il y a une chatte, toute poilue, toute horrible, rousse, qui s'appelle… Nami ! Répondit Usopp, qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens, terrorisé.

Sanji entendit Chopper demander à la souris brune pourquoi il avait peur d'un chat étant donné qu'il a tué des tigres, en souriant.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe du fauve de la maison.

Il se rendit donc, encore une fois, dans la chambre de sa belle mère et, s'adressant à la chatte…

-Votre majesté, c'est l'heure de votre déjeuner ! (oui, dans cette fic, ils sont tous bizarres avec leurs animaux)

Le chat le regarda, genre « T'as oublié la majuscule, espèce de lépreux… Et il est où mon diner ? »

-… Sauf qu'il est servi dans la cuisine… Comme tous le monde !

Nami le regarda d'un air hautain, s'étira et passa devant lui en levant la tête, avec panache et majesté, ne sentant pas l'air provoqué par Sanji qui mimait un coup de pied dans le derrière.

Le blond descendit, et sa majesté se mit en face de la porte, de telle sorte qu'il ne put d'abord aller servir son chien et sa jument, qui se faisaient vieux à présent, et qui avait plus la priorité que cette féline prétentieuse et égoïste qui pense qu'à sa- enfin bref.

Cependant, Sanji ne se démonta pas et, passant par-dessus sa majesté (qui, au passage, lui fila une dizaine de coups de griffes), alla nourrir Robin, Brook, et les poules de la basse cour, en les appelant.

Usopp, Franky et Shiraoshi entendirent l'appel à la soupe, et hurlèrent « MANGER ! » avant d'entrainer leur nouvel ami.

-Le principe est très simple, explique Usopp à Chopper. Faut récolter le plus de nourriture possible, et on mange ! Cependant, il faut que quelqu'un serve d'appât…

-Ben, comme d'habitude, courte queue, compléta le bleu.

Les souris et le renne emmêlèrent leurs appendices, Usopp en sélectionna un, ils délièrent les queues et-

-ET MEEEERDEUH ! fit la souris brune, tenant sa propre queue.

Shiraoshi et Franky dansaient une gigue, tandis que Chopper les applaudissaient.

-Bon bah…

Dès que les trois autres étaient cachés…

-WESH NAMI, REGARDE QUI TE NARGUE MA GROSSE !

Nami siffla, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dominant Usopp, ses yeux orangés brillant dans la soudaine pénombre.

-Euuuuh… Salut !

Le rongeur se mit à zigzaguer dans la cuisine, suivi par Nami.

Les autres souris (et le renne) se dépêchèrent de ramasser tout les grains qu'ils pouvaient. Leur récolte terminée, ils se carapatèrent dans le grenier, n'oubliant pas Usopp, en faisant tomber une casserole sur la chatte, qui s'écroula, assommée.

Sanji, ayant fini de nourrir les animaux, entendit trois sonnettes dans la cuisine.

Sa belle mère et ses belles sœurs s'étaient réveillées…

-Allez, second round…

.

.

.

-POURQUOI ?

Barbe Blanche pleurait. Il avait encore fait un rêve où il se faisait martyriser par des salles gosses qui seraient ses petits enfants…

Son fils unique, Zoro, à 19 ans, s'intéressait plus aux sabres qu'aux filles, et… ça l'inquiétait dans la mesure où il faudrait une descendance en fait. Et au fait aussi que ses enfants ne sont pas très câlins.

La reine s'était éteinte il y a de cela quelques années, en donnant naissance à une petite fille nommée Perona, qui suivait des cours de magie, afin de devenir une magicienne, malheureusement, cet enseignement exigeait un petit… Sacrifice.

A savoir, rester vierge afin de ne pas souiller des éléments aussi précieux que les larmes de milathéa ou de la rosée d'écailles de dragon de feu…

Perona s'est résignée.

Donc il restait que Zoro.

Et le roi se désespérait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir de petits enfants qui joueront au dada sur ses genoux…

Enfin, vous avez compris, c'est la mouise.

Ace, son chambellan, ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'instant, sa seule envie étant de rejoindre Marco, le maitre d'hôtel qui avait remplacé Zeff, dans sa chambre, mais chut, faut pas le dire.

-Pourquoi mon fils ne s'intéresse pas aux filles ? Il serait peut être temps qu'il me fasse des gentils petits enfants, nan ?!

-Votre Majesté…

-Oui, je sais que « Zoro » et « gentil » ne sont pas compatibles…

-Exactement, sire… Mais ce que je voulais dire…

-Mmh ?

Barbe Blanche se redressa sur son siège, les yeux bouffis emplis d'une soudaine lueur d'espoir.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… Euh… Zoro serait…

-h non, pas infertile quand même !

-Non non non ! Il se pourrait juste que Zoro…

-Oui, Zoro…

-Zoro…

-Oui…

-Soit homosexuel.

Barbe Blanche pila.

-Ah mais oui, ça ne peut être que ça ! Envoie moi mon fils, s'il te plait ! Et je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi !

Ace descendit rapidement dans la cour du château, ou s'entrainait un jeune homme fort musclé à la peau hâlée, au torse musclé, parfait, imberbe, avec une longue cicatrice (mais on s'en fout, ça le rends plus sexy *µ* ok j'arrête) , aux cheveux et aux yeux verts, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un haramaki vert, avec trois sabres, sous l'œil averti du plus grand maitre épéiste du royaume, Mihawk Œil de Faucon.

-Zoro, ton père te de-

-ZORO, YOU FAIL AGAIN !

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ENCORE !

-YOU'RE A LOOOOSER ! fit le (grand) maitre épéiste en faisant le signe du perdant vers Zoro.

-Hum hum ! humhuma Ace.

-Ah, t'es là… Tu devrais pas être avec Marco ?

-Ouais, je devrais, mais ton père s'inquiète, et on a parlé de tes hormones non activées et le fait qu'on a jamais retrouvé dans ta chambre un seul emballage de préservatif vide !

-…

-Je suis sur que t'es encore puceau !

-YOU'RE A BIIIIG LOOSER, ZORRROOOO !

-FERME LA, TOI! Hurlèrent le grand chambellan et le prince à Mihawk, qui commençait sérieusement à les chauffer.

-Ow, why are you so bad with meeee ! chouina l'oeil de faucon.

Ace et Zoro se regardèrent, puis regardèrent le faucon, dont, soudainement, l'expression changea.

-PEROOOONNA MI AMOOOR !

-Princesse !

-Oh non, pas elle…

La princesse venait de descendre d'un ours brun, blanc et bleu, qui se redressa en station arrière et courut derrière sa maîtresse.

Mihawk courut jusqu'à la belle princesse, habillée d'une robe à volants pile au dessus du genou, rose framboise et noire, une petite couronne noire inclinée sur le côté, ses deux couettes bouclées se balançant dans son dos à chacun de ses mouvements.

Perona vit un boulet noir avec une gigantesque épée dans le dos…

… Lorsqu'elle se mit sur le côté.

Le faucon s'emplattrant sur la muraille opposée.

-OW BABY, WHY ARE YOU SO BAD WITH ME ?

Perona ne s'informa pas plus que ça de son état, elle courut, avec un parchemin dans sa main, fermé par un sceau magique.

-Prince, j'ai failli oublier…

-Oui, mon père veut me voir… J'y vais, va rejoindre Marco…

Le vert courut, tandis qu'une expression des plus machiavéliques se dessinait sur la face du chambellan tandis qu'il partait vers son lieu de rendez vous.

.

.

.

-Perry ! Quelle bonne sur-

BLAAAAAAMM !

Plus de porte.

-Désolé, père, je ne mesure pas ma force…

-Ben voyons.

-Ta gueule le chamallow !

-Tu t'es vu, tronche de gazon ?!

-ÇA SUFFIT ! MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMEZ ET POSEZ VOS FESSES SUR LES SIÈGES, NAN MAIS OH !

Le frère et la sœur, se tournant le dos, faisant la moue, s'assirent face à Barbe Blanche.

-Bien. Perona, je suis très surpris de ta visite… Cependant, je dois parler à ton frère…

-Père, vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?

-Comme tu le sais, je me fais vieux, et je me dis que le temps viendra où il faudrait que je te laisse ma place… Cependant, à 19 ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu fréquenter une autre fille que Kuina…

Zoro baissa la tête au souvenir de sa meilleure amie, qui est bêtement morte en chutant dans les escaliers chez elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans, lui 9.

-Tu sais… Il est temps de te faire rencontrer une jeune femme.

-Hein ? Fit le vert.

-Il faut que tu donnes une descendance, Zoro.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? répondit le sabreur.

-Evidemment que tu veux !

-NON !

-TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX, MAINTENANT !

-ET POURQUOI CE SERAIT PAS ELLE QUI FERAIS UN GAMIN ! cria le fils, désignant Perona.

Celle-ci allait répondre, quand son père la coupa, répondant à Zoro que sa carrière ne lui permettait pas ce genre de relation.

_Zoro n'a pas l'air tellement enchanté par la perspective de devoir procréer… Ni de prendre une épouse…_

L'héritier, d'un geste rageur, fis valdinguer les papiers sur le bureau de Barbe Blanche, s'en alla en courant, ignorant son père qui l'appelait, et partit se barricader dans sa chambre.

_Et si… Si tout simplement il était…_

Perona regarda le parchemin, contenant un sort révolutionnaire qui lui a valu son diplôme, i peine une semaine.

_Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net._

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, croisant Ace et Marco au passage, qui tremblaient dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

-Zoro est où ? demanda la loligoth.

-Aile ouest… murmura le chambellan. D'ailleurs, est ce que le roi a eu une réponse quand à la possible homosexualité de Zoro ?

-Non… Ça a dégénéré, comme d'habitude…

Perona monta deux étages, se trouvant dans un couloir de pierre ouvragée, sans vitres, balayé par le vent.

Zoro se trouvait accoudé au bord d'une des arcades, l'air pensif.

Sa petite sœur vient s'accouder à côté de lui.

Pour une fois qu'ils ne se disputent pas…

-Dis Zoro ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… Par le plus grand des hasards… serais tu gay ?

-Faut arrêter de lire du yaoi ! répliqua Zoro, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ils se turent, fixant l'horizon.

-En fait… Je sais pas vraiment…

-Si t'es homosexuel ?

-Oui… Etant donné que je suis jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie…

-Ça nous avance encore, cette réponse… Plante verte.

.

.

.

Barbe Blanche convoqua Ace, une veine énoooorme battant sur sa tempe.

Ace, tremblant, se tint à bonne distance du roi, de peur de se faire écrabouiller comme une blatte si le souverain avait une soudaine envie de meurtre.

-Ace !

-Oui ?

-J'organise un bal, pour marier mon fils ! Et je veux qu'il se dégote une femme potable !

-Sire, peut être que Zoro-

-ÉCRIS !

Ace saisit un parchemin et écrit le modèle d'une missive qui sera distribuée à toutes les familles du royaume, le lendemain matin…

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin…

-SANJI, MON NUTELLA !

-Voilà, mellorine~

-T'ES BÊTE OU QUOI ? JE BOIS QUE DU THÉ D'ALABASTA, PAUVRE GOURDE !

-Désolé, Belle mère san…

-BOUGE TOI, FEIGNASSE !

-LE LIT !

-LA VAISELLE !

-LE COULOIR !

-LES CARREAUX !

-LE CHAT !

Sanji commençais à en avoir ras le pompon, et ça ne faisait qu'une demi heure que ces majestés étaient levées.

Là, il eut un instant de répit, afin de soigner les griffures de Nami, qui n'aime pas l'eau, étant donné que les (bip !) avaient un cours de chant…

Lui-même chantonna « Secret » des Pierces, tout en s'habillant…

… Avec une robe de maid ?

_*arrêt*_

_-Hé, Izou ! Il est ou le costume de Sanji ! On va pas le laisser se trimballer en maid !_

_-Je vois pas d'inconvénient… Du moment qu'il cuisine !_

_-Merci Luffy… Alors Izou ?_

_-Ben, je cherche là, mais je trouve pas, va falloir qu'il garde sa tenue un peu !_

_-… Bon tant pis, si ça plait à l'audimat…_

_*reprise*_

Sanji entendit la sonnette de l'entrée, il descendit rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

Un messager royal se tenait là, agitant un pli.

Agitation qui ralentit au fur et à mesure que le regard descendait et coulait sur les grandes jambes de Sanji.

Jusqu'à sa poitrine plate.

Et la barbichette.

Le messager partit en arrière, un jet de sang le projetant à terre.

Sanji saisit délicatement le papier, et se précipita au salon, interrompant la séance des trois cruches, recevant le remerciement silencieux du prof de chant, qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Ben alors, biatch ? T'es tellement bête que tu t'habille en meuf ? Susurra Sadi, engoncée dans une tenue de cuir moulante rose vif.

-Non, c'est qu'il est surement pédé, donc il s'habille afin d'attirer ses proies… siffla Califa.

Ces remarques attisèrent l'attention d'Hina, car elles ne faisaient ça avec Sanji que si elles étaient jalouses, qui se retourna et vit son beau fils en maid.

Un être androgyne, si on exceptait la petite barbe sur le menton, terriblement sexy…

-Hé bien, Sanji ? Les femmes ne te suffisent plus ? Il faut que tu attire les hommes en te déguisant en trainée ?

-Je n'avais plus d'affaires…

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire la lessive ! cracha Hina.

-J'ai déjà fait une lessive il y a deux jours !

-RECOMMENCE ! ET VA ACHETER LA BOUFFE DE CE MIDI, ON A LA DALLE ! BEAU FILS INGRAT !

Sanji fila, enleva la robe de maid, explosa le meuble en face de lui et s'écroula en pleurant.

Usopp, Chopper, Shiraoshi et Franky sortirent de leur trou.

Comme presque tous les jours, ils essayèrent de lui remonter le moral.

Sanji les remercia, Chopper lui apporta un vieux costume ayant appartenu à son père, bleu et noir.

Sanji s'habilla et s'observait dans la glace.

L'épisode de la robe de maid réveillait en lui quelques interrogations.

Et si…

Et si il était… ?

C'est possible, il n'est jamais tombé amoureux…

-Pfff… Allez, c'est pas le moment…

Il essuya ses dernières larmes, descendit seller Robin, la talonna et partit au galop.

.

.

.

Il rentra chargé comme une mule, en entendant les cris d'hystérie, il se demande si ce serait parce que ses souris et son renne avaient décidés de faire une sortie.

Il eut la raison lorsqu'il avisa, sur un guéridon à l'entrée, la lettre au cachet royal sauvagement déchiquetée.

Il l'attrapa et lut.

_**A l'attention de toutes les familles du royaume**__,_

_Sa Majesté sérénissime Barbe Blanche, premier du nom_

_Roi de Grand Line, co régent de New World_

_Grand Intendant de Marineford, gardien des Clés du temple Aquarien_

_Convie, en ce jour,_

_Tous les jeunes gens en âge de se marier à un bal,_

_Donné en l'honneur de son Altesse royale le prince Roronoa Zoro_

_Au cours duquel il choisira celle qui aura l'honneur d'être_

_sa future épouse,_

_Et en l'honneur de son Altesse sérénissime Darkrai Perona,_

_Magicienne du Roi,_

_Pour l'obtention de son diplôme de Magie Reproductrice_

_Ayant inventé un sort permettant aux couples de même sexe d'avoir un enfant,_

_Qui se déroulera ce soir,_

_Au palais de White Whale._

_Nous vous remercions de votre espérée présence._

_Signé : sa Majesté sérénissime Barbe Blanche, premier du nom_

_Roi de Grand Line, co régent de New World_

_Grand Intendant de Marineford, gardien des Clés du temple Aquarien._

Voilà donc ce qui provoquait l'excitation de ses belles sœurs !

En effet, l'annonce du roi avait de quoi provoquer la joie.

La princesse s'est exilée, depuis ses six ans, et n'est revenue qu'une ou deux fois au royaume, ce qui a provoqué des fêtes énormes partout.

Mais l'annonce la plus accrocheuse est le fait que le prince cherchait une épouse.

De quoi vraiment exciter Califa et Sadi.

-Te voilà de retour… Susurra Hina, Nami ronronnant dans ses bras, le regardant d'un air mauvais.

-Oui, belle mère san.

-As-tu fait les courses ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

-Oui, belle mère san.

-Je vois que tu a lu l'invitation…

Califa et Sadi avaient arrêtés leurs hurlements hystériques et observaient maintenant Sanji et leur mère.

-Belle mère san ? Demanda Sanji, un peu tremblant.

-Oui ?

-Pourrais je y aller ?

La question enragea les deux belles sœurs.

-TOI, ALLER A UN BAL ? ET AVEC QUOI SUR LE DOS JTE PRIE ? Criaillas Califa.

-TU NOUS FERAIS HONTE DE TOUTE MANIÈRE ? Hurla Sadi.

-SILENCE !

Les filles pilèrent. C'est la première fois que leur mère leur donnait un ordre.

-Sanji kun… Tu pourras y aller… Si tu fais le travail, bien entendu.

-OH MERCI BELLE MERE SAN ! JE NE VOUS DECEVRAI PAS!

Comme il avait pris de l'avance, il courut dans sa chambre, en informa ses amis, sortit un vieux costume à son père, défraichi.

-Faudrais juste faire quelques retouches…

Sa belle mère l'appela.

-SANJI ! NETTOIE LA SALLE DE BAIN AVEC UNE BROSSE A DENTS, APRÈS, TU FERA LES CARREAUX, ET TU DONNERAS LE BAIN A NAMI !

Les sœurs dévisagèrent leur mère, et elles comprirent son plan.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur leurs faces, tandis qu'elles se dirigèrent dans le salon, afin d'essayer une tenue adéquate…

.

.

.

Sanji en pouvait plus, ça faisait 5 heures qu'il briquait la maison, mais il voulait vraiment y aller, donc il continuait, répondant en même temps aux différentes exigences de ses sœurs, qui ont doublés.

Les souris l'avaient remarqués, et elles décidèrent de faire le costume à sa place…

-Serre plus, SERRE PLUS CETTE CEINTURE ENFIN ! JE FLOOOTTE ! Oh et puis crotte, fis Califa qui arracha une ceinture noire et la ficha par terre.

-Et puis, ce collier gothique est tellement démodé… marmonna Sadi, qui explosa par terre une chainette en argent avec un pendentif en forme de croix argentée.

Et hop ! Chopper slaloma habilement, récupéra le collier et la ceinture, et remonta dans la chambre, où Usopp et sa famille s'activait, ainsi que quelques oiseaux, qui ont eu la gentillesse de les aider.

Ils eurent vite fini, et s'écartèrent afin d'admirer leur œuvre.

-Sanji va être troooop SUPEEER CONTENT ! pépia Franky.

-Vite, cachons ça dans l'armoire, ça va être la surprise ! s'exprima Chopper.

Ils la cachèrent, et se cachèrent, attendant Sanji et sa réaction face à cette surprise…

.

.

.

6 heures moins cinq du soir.

Aucun répit.

Le costume ne sera jamais prêt, constata Sanji.

Ses belles sœurs, l'une dans une robe cyan, l'autre rose vif, se pavanait en attendant le carosse.

Sa belle mère, en robe blanche et bleue, le regardait méchamment.

-Bien… Nous sommes prêtes… L'es tu, Sanji ?

Le jeune homme se retenait, afin de ne pas se jeter sur elle et la tuer à la seconde, ni sur ses belles sœurs.

-Allons… Tu a encore une dizaine de minutes…

Sanji sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se détourna des femmes et courut dans sa mansarde.

Il alluma la lumière…

-SURFRIIIIISE !

Sanji faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque les piafs, le renne et les souris sortirent de nulle part en hurlant.

Le blond n'était pas encore remis que Chopper ouvrit l'armoire, dévoilant le vieux costume retouché.

Une chemise victorienne blanche à jabot était sur un cintre, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, avec la ceinture de Califa, rehaussée de clous ronds et plats attachée.

Une veste de style militaire était suspendue aussi à un cintre, avec une chaine à gousset cousue sur le devant, qui s'avérait être la chaîne de collier de Sadi, avec le pendentif en croix qui était sur le torse, et, dans une poche, la vieille montre de son père, frappé aux armoiries de la famille.

Sanji pleurait encore, mais de joie.

Il serra contre lui tout les animaux, qui hurlaient de joie.

Il enfila rapidement le costume, trouva une paire de chaussures vernies, des gants noirs, se coiffa rapidement, promit à ses amis de tout raconter et descendit en courant les escaliers.

Il descendit rapidement dans le hall, alors que tout le monde était sur le point de partir.

Sadi, Hina et Califa pilèrent.

Puis la colère des belles sœurs enflèrent.

-IL VA PAS VENIR QUAND MÊME !

-MAMAN, JVEUX PAS QU'IL-

-Suffit , mesdemoiselles ! Il est prêt, a fait tout ce qu'on lui a demandé… Et j'ai promis…

Elle s'approcha de l'ange et tourna autour de lui, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie…

-Il est réussi… dit mielleusement Hina. Oui… Et ces accessoires… Cette ceinture… Cette chaine de gousset, agrémentée d'une croix d'argent…

Les belles sœurs explosèrent alors, se précipitèrent sur Sanji, et massacrèrent le travail des animaux, malgré les supplications du blond, et sous le sourire mauvais de la belle mère.

Deux minutes plus tard, il ne restait rien, rien du tout, que des lambeaux.

-Oups, fit Hina, en fait, tu ne peux pas venir… Quel dommage…

Elles partirent dans le carosse.

Sanji, encore sur le choc, ne réagit pas.

Puis il prit conscience qu'il avait froid, pourtant, il sortit dans le jardin.

Les souris jouaient à chat avec Brook et Robin, mais en voyant leur maître dans un état second, ils stoppèrent.

-Oh les putes… souffla Shiraoshi.

-Elles ont tout massacré… chouina Chopper.

Sanji pleurait, assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains.

Il voulait, avec ce bal, savoir ce qu'était de tomber amoureux. Pour de vrai.

Et ces conasses ont tout foutu en l'air !

Il espérait vraiment qu'elles ne seront ni au goût du prince, ni au goût de n'importe quel homme, voire n'importe quelle femme…

Il se laissa tomber au sol, qu'il frappait de son poing, rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla sa rage, contenue depuis tant d'années.

Les animaux n'osaient pas s'approcher, préférant le laisser dérager, et ne pouvant prévoir sa réaction si ils le touchaient.

Sanji posa sa tête sur le banc de pierre, et l'idée de s'exploser la tête contre la pierre germa et prit rapidement forme dans son esprit.

Fermant les yeux, il pencha sa tête en arrière…

Les animaux se précipitait…

Sanji avança sa tête…

… Et ne rencontra que deux mains, fines, douces.

Sanji rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Un jeune garçon brun, avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, en bermuda et en tong, avec un chapeau de paille, le regardait, avec un air soucieux.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as failli faire ? Qui va faire à manger, après ?!

_*Arrêt*_

_-Euh… Ou est Kaya ? Elle devait faire la fée ?_

_-Je suis là, mais… J'ai pas été assez rapide T.T._

_*reprise*_

-Euh… Qui êtes vous ?

-Ton capitaine ! _*Non Luffy !*_ Ah oui ! Je suis aussi ta marraine ! _*facepalm général de ceux qui sont hors du conte pour l'instant*_

-Ma… Marraine ?

-Ouais ! répliqua le garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, menaçant de scinder sa tête en deux. Et je suis venu t'aider en passant, car moi aussi je vais au bal ! Alors, voyons… Faut que je cherche ma baguette…

Sanji commença à douter de la santé mentale de l'individu qui lui faisait face.

-C'est Sanji, c'est ça ?

-Oui… Et vous ?

-Moi, c'est Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Ah, voilà ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de l'intérieur de son bermuda un bâton très fin, semblant constitué de rubis, avec une garde en bois de rosier.

-Bien ! Maintenant Sanji… Ben, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Vous… VOUS ÊTES UNE FÉE ?!

-Hé, féetaud s'il te plaît ! Je suis de sexe masculin, moi !

-…Vous avez des ailes ?

Luffy le regarda comme un alien, puis ferma les yeux, se concentra.

Deux superbe ailes de papillon monarque jaillirent de son dos, noires et orange, luisantes.

Sanji en fut bouche bée.

-Tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis un féetaud maintenant ?

-Mes excuses !

-Shishishi, c'est pas grave ! Va me chercher une citrouille s'il te plait !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Luffy dansa autour de la citrouille, levant de temps en temps sa baguette, la citrouille enfla et devin un carrosse blanc et doré !

Sanji refut bouche bée, tandis que Luffy réfléchissais à haute voix.

-Il me faudrait…

Robin hennit, faisant genre « Je suis là ! »

-Des souris ! rit Luffy. Et un renne !

Usopp, Chopper, Shiraoshi et Franky se regardèrent, et, avant d'avoir pu dire « SAUVONS NOUS, CE TYPE EST DINGUE ! » ils furent transformés, en un pur sang arabe pour Usopp, une jument blanche avec des mèche roses pour Shiraoshi, un cheval bleu glace avec une liste en forme d'étoile bleu foncé pour Franky et en cheval à bois de renne, couleur Nutella, pour Chopper, qui garde son chapeau rose à croix blanche.

Les nouveaux chevaux hennirent, se cabrèrent, piaffèrent et se mire à parler, tout excités !

Luffy se tourna vers Robin, qui le regardait d'un œil bleu amusé.

-Toi… Tu vas être la première femme cocher du royaume ! décida Luffy en agitant sa baguette.

L'instant d'après, la jument avait laissé place à une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux lisses et noirs, brillants, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, avec une frange, deux grands yeux bleu rieur, vêtu d'une robe asymétrique noire, avec un ras du cou égyptien argenté et des spartiates noires à petits talons.

-Robin ! Tu es… Alors déjà qu'en jument, tu étais jolie…

-Merci, maître ! ria Robin, légèrement.

Luffy avisa le chien, qu'il transforma…

… En squelette avec un vieux costume et une coupe afro !

-Yohohohohoooo !

-Et voilà !On a plus qu'à y aller !

-Euh… Je vais y aller comme ça ?

-Ah oui, la robe !

Luffy agita une dernière fois sa baguette, et, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Sanji se retrouva habillée d'une robe noire, composé d'un corset et de trois étages de jupon, constellés de diamants. De grands gants noirs recouvraient ses mains, un diadème ayant pris place dans ses cheveux. Le même ras du cou égyptien que Robin enveloppait son cou et la naissance de sa gorge.

Sanji releva sa robe et vit, au comble de l'horreur, qu'il était chaussé de chaussures à talons en verre noir.

Les animaux, eux, hallucinèrent, ayant l'impression de voir une vraie femme, car Luffy a même fait disparaitre la légère barbe de Sanji ,mais, en revoyant le corsage plat, se rappelèrent que c'était un homme…

-Et voilà ! Fit Luffy.

-Attends… Je vais quand même pas y aller comme ça !

-Si ! Fais moi confiance… Tu approcheras l'amour bien plus que dans tes rêves les plus fous comme ça !

-Pas convaincu.

Luffy l'entraina dans le carrosse, les chevaux furent attelés par Robin, qui pris sa place de cochère, Brook ferma galamment la porte et grimpa gracieusement à l'arrière du véhicule.

-En avant cochère ! cria joyeusement le squelette.

Robin ordonna aux chevaux d'avancer dans la nuit, au bruit des « Yohohohoooo ! » du laquais.

.

.

.

Zoro ne s'était jamais autant fait chié de sa vie.

Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là. Vraiment tout.

-Princesse Tashigi de Sabria ! Annonça le maitre de cérémonie, Marco.

Une princesse, ressemblant à une amazone grecque, avec un sabre au côté, s'avança, altière, face au prince, et s'inclina.

Le prince lui rendit sa courbette, et étouffa un baillement.

Dans la loge royale…

-MAIS ENFIN, CETTE PRINCESSE EST TRÈS BELLE ! Elle m'aurait donné de beaux guerriers… se lamentais le roi.

-Sire, fit Ace, calmez vous, ça ne fais que depuis une demi heure que les présentations ont commencées… Et vous dites que chacune conviendrait…

-Mesdemoiselles Califa et Sadi de Marinoa !

Le roi et le chambellan hallucinèrent grave en voyant les filles, qui arrivaient à rouler le derrière dans des robes bouffantes rose et bleu pétant…

Le prince fit les gros yeux et se retenait de rire, surtout quand la blonde se prit les pieds dans la robe rose de Sadi et qu'elle faillit s'étaler par terre.

Ce qui e fut pas le cas du roi, qui s'étouffait dans sa loge.

-Euh… Sire ? Fis Ace.

-Quoi… ? Il… IL SE DIRIGE VERS ELLES ?

En effet, le prince avait un air bizarre, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme…

…Ou comme s'il venait d'être touché par un coup de foudre.

-Non, me dites pas qu'il va choisir l'une de ces guenons ! Gémit le prince.

Ace observa le prince, puis suivit son regard.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Non sire ! Regardez…

Le roi regarda.

Zoro dépassa les épouvantails et se dirigeait vers l'entrée.

Entrée par laquelle pénétrait Sanji et Luffy, ce dernier s'esquivant, en lui disnat que le sortilège sera brisé à minuit, et qu'il devra faire attention à l'heure.

Zoro atteignit celle qui croyait être une femme.

-Mademoiselle…

Sanji, lui, avait pilé depuis bien longtemps.

Ils se dévisagèrent, sentant naitre en eux un étrange sentiment, qu'ils n'ont jamais ressenti.

Perona les observait depuis un coin de la salle, tout en discutant avec quelques amies mage.

La rose noire sourit lorsqu'elle vit son frère inviter la belle inconnue…

…Lorsqu'elle remarqua que cette femme avait un torse étrangement plat pour une femme.

_-Nyark nyark nyark, yaoi powaa ! _pensa-t-elle.

Deux heures plus tard…

Le bal battait son plein, les valses ayant laissé place à David Guetta et Rihanna, les jeunes et les vieux s'éclatant comme des bêtes, abandonnant leurs étiquettes, leurs codes.

Même le roi dansait comme un sauvage.

Luffy s'était dangereusement rapproché du buffet, où il faisait un concours avec Perona pour savoir qui allait tout manger.

Ace et Marco était dans une alcôve aménagé dans un mur, et s'embrassait de plus en plus longuement…

Mihawk observait, pensif, Perona, qui le remarqua.

Elle sourit et alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Ben alors, tu danses pas Mihawk ?

-Pas de cavalière… Et puis, je danse comme un pied…

-Tant mieux, j'adore apprendre aux pas doués.

Perona lui prit la main et le tira vers la foule, et commencèrent à danser comme des dingues.

Dans une autre alcôve, Sadi et Califa critiquait l'élue du prince Zoro, du fiel plein la bouche, et la rancœur leur pesant, car personne n'a voulu les inviter à danser, pauvres petites biqueeeettes…

Soudain, Califa dit qu'elle avait déjà vu cette « sale face de trainée » quelque part…

-Purée, c'est vrai ! Elle me dit quelque chose aussi… Confirma Sadi. Qu'en dites vous, mère ?

-J'y réfléchis… Mais non, il ne me semble pas…

Le prince et son élue étaient sortis de l'air étouffant et, avouons le, sentant le fauve, et discutaient, se sentant de plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre.

Cependant, ils avaient oubliés un point essentiel : ils ne s'étaient pas dit leurs noms.

Ils s'assirent face à une fontaine, montrant un pilier sculpté, où se situait un lion en train de rugir, qui sautait du milieu.

En dessous de ses pattes puissantes se dressait la statue du roi et de feu la reine, qui tendait la main, paume vers le ciel.

-Prince…

-Oui ? Fit le prince, qui n'arrivait plus à décrocher le visage de la femme.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Zoro s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine.

Et n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque Sanji commença à défaire son corsage.

-Euh… On pourrait aller dans ma-

Il se tut, le haut de la robe étant enlevé, dévoilant un torse plat, imberbe, masculin.

La première pensée fut _« Woaw » _puis son cerveau fut empli de pensées, se mêlant en une confusion grandissante, qui devient pire.

Du désir.

Un désir sauvage.

Le prince, félin, se leva et s'approcha de Sanji.

Il posa une paume sur un pectoral, et caressa doucement, palpant les côtes, s'arrêta à la taille.

-Je suis un homme, désolé si je-

-Si tu me dégoutes ? Si tu me dégoutais, est ce que tu crois… Que je te ferais ça ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, le prince s'approcha doucement de Sanji et l'embrassa délicatement, comme la caresse d'un papillon.

Il prit la tête de Sanji dans ses mains, tandis que les mains du blond vinrent s'enlacer dans son cou, approfondissant le baiser.

Zoro mordit doucement la chair de la lèvre, la légère douleur surprenant le blond, qui ouvrit la bouche.

La langue du vert vient s'entremêler à celle du blond, un ballet chaud, mouillé, brûlant, entremêlés de gémissements étouffés.

Les mains du prince redescendirent, caressèrent les côtes, le bas du dos, les pectoraux, le ventre, provoquant une grande excitation chez Sanji, dont le souffle s'accélérait, devenait erratique, il se sentit sombrer dans un gouffre dont il n'arriverait pas à sortir…

Il s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de Zoro, qui continuait son exploration, descendant de plus en plus bas, embrassant le torse, descendant aux tétons, qu'il mordilla, faisant crier Sanji…

… Lorsqu'un coup de cloche résonna, cristallin, arrêtant Sanji, qui se raidit.

-Oh non, ce qu'a dit Luffy !

Dans la salle, Brook, qui venait de demander à la princesse Tashigi de lui montrer sa culotte, et Robin, qui discutait avec un mage noir, nommé Gecko Moria, se raidirent eux aussi en entendant le glas, qui sonnait comme un son funèbre.

-Veuillez m'excusez… fit poliment Robin.

-Grouillez vous de me montrer vos sous vêtements ! pressa Brook, qui se reçut un poing dans le crâne.

_Second coup…_

Luffy, malheureux, du dire adieu au buffet…

Sanji, quand à lui, remit de l'ordre dans ses habits, remonta son corsage et planta Zoro.

Remontant sa jupe, il se mit à courir.

Zoro réagit deux secondes après.

- Attends !

-Non ! Je dois partir !

_Sixième coup_

-ATTENDS ! JE NE CONNAIS PAS TON NOM !

Sanji ne l'écoutait pas, courant toujours.

Robin réveilla les chevaux, paniquée.

Brook sauta l'escalier et atteignit le carrosse.

_Huitième coup_

Sanji vit enfin la sortie.

Il courut vers le carrosse, perdant au passage une chaussure, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de récupérer.

La porte du carrosse fut ouverte par Luffy, qui le fit monter. Brook claqua la porte et Robin hurla aux chevaux de galoper.

_Dixième coup_

Barbe Blanche fut informé par Ace que la princesse dont s'était entichée son fils s'enfuyait.

-NE LA LAISSEZ PAS SORTIR !

Ace hurla aux gardes de fermer la grille de la cour, mais trop tard.

Une escouade de chevaliers fut lancés à la poursuite de la princesse…

Le douzième coup retentit au lointain.

Le carrosse redevint citrouille, les chevaux souris, la cochère jument, le laquais chien, et la princesse souillon.

Sanji se retrouva assis sur un légume, avec, au pied gauche, une unique pantoufle de verre noir. Seul souvenir de cette soirée formidable, que le blond jura de bien garder.

Le souvenir du prince, le touchant, l'embrassant, l'ayant accepté tel qu'il est, lui revint, une bouffée de chaleur l'accompagnant.

Une horde de cavaliers s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

-Monsieur, ça va ? On dirait que l'on vous a battus…

Sanji se regarda.

Il était vêtu du costume lacéré par ses deux furies de belles sœurs.

-Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, messieurs… fit Sanji.

-Hum… Est-ce que vous auriez vu un carrosse, tirés par quatre chevaux bizarres, avec un squelette et une cochère ?

-Non ! Et puis, pour la cochère, vous avez du halluciner, messieurs… ça devait être un homme !

-Non, c'était une femme, bien charmante d'ailleurs… Bon, c'est la mauvaise direction, on va de l'autre côté les gars !

Les cavaliers firent demi tour. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Robin donna un coup de tête à Sanji, qui ria.

-Tu sais que c'est pour rire hein !

La jument n'ajouta rien, mais lui présenta son dos, où les souris avaient déjà pris place.

-Ah oui, faut être de retour avant les guenons…

Sanji prit le petit renne devant lui, Brook se leva, et, avec la jument, galopèrent jusqu'au manoir.

.

.

.

Ace se rongeait les ongles.

Stress.

Les cavaliers n'ont pas rattrapés l'inconnu.

-Allez, courage…

Il voyait déjà sa tombe, avec Marco qui pleurait dessus.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient fait l'amour si sauvagement qu'il en a encore mal…

Mais là n'est pas le problème…

-Majesté ?

Ace pénétra la chambre du roi, qu'il réveilla en sursaut.

-Hé, ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça ? tu veux me faire crever ?

-Mon roi… La femme avec qui Zoro a dansé…

-Il s'est déclaré ?

-Non…

-Oh, c'est un homme ?

-Hein ?!

-Je l'ai bien observé, et je ne suis pas bête… Il avait l'air un peu plat pour être une fille, et un peu grand pour être une fille non pubère…

-Nous ne pensons pas que ce soit un homme, et ce n'est pas ça le problème…

-hé bien ?

-L'inconnue s'est enfuie… Aux douze coups de minuit… Et on ne l'a pas rattrapé…

-Vous conaissez son nom, au moins ?

-Hé bien, pour tout vous dire… Non.

-Ah.

Ace soupira, le roi n'avait pas l'air d'être si en colère que-

L'épée qui venait de se planter en vibrant dans le mur, juste à côté de son oreille, vint lui prouver le contraire.

Le roi se leva et saisit son arc, et commença à décocher des flèches sur son chambellan, en hurlant à la trahison, menaçant de réveiller tout le château.

Il lâcha l'arc, déplanta l'épée du mur, et visa son chambellan, tranchant des objets, le parquet, le plafond.

-VOUS ÉTIEZ DE CONNIVENCE ! AVOUE ! ZORO NE L'AIME MÊME PAS !

-ALORS LÀ, PAS VRAI !

Le roi stoppa.

-Il l'aime, pour de vrai, assura Ace, car il veut la retrouver.

-Et comment ? Grommela le roi, éant donné qu'on a ni son nom, ni son prénom, ni son groupe sanguin…

-On a… ça, fit Ace en sortant d'une poche une pantoufle de verre.

Le roi l'observa et cria « VICTOIRE ! ».

-Parfait ! Ace, prépare toi, demain va être une grande journée !

.

.

.

Le lendemain, des affiches étaient placardées dans tout le royaume.

_**A l'attention du peuple du royaume de Grand Line**_

_**Sa Majesté sérénissime Barbe Blanche, premier du nom**_

_**Roi de Grand Line, co régent de New World**_

_**Grand Intendant de Marineford, gardien des Clés du temple Aquarien,**_

_**Fait rechercher la jeune fille promise au roi,**_

_**Qui a perdu une pantoufle hier au soir, après son départ.**_

_**Le grand Chambellan Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte d'armée,**_

_**Feras essayer à toutes les jeunes filles du royaume en âge de se marier **_

_**ladite pantoufle.**_

_**Signé : sa Majesté sérénissime Barbe Blanche, premier du nom**_

_**Roi de Grand Line, co régent de New World**_

_**Grand Intendant de Marineford, gardien des Clés du temple Aquarien.**_

Hina eut vite fait de connaitre la nouvelle, qui était aussi parvenue par le courrier.

Elle monta réveiller ses filles qui, grognonnes, refusèrent d'écouter, jusqu'à ce que les mots « pantoufle » « bal » et « épouse du prince » parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

Hina expliqua la situation aux jeunes filles, qui en trépignèrent de joie.

Sanji, qui apportait le petit déjeuner, en fit tomber ses plateaux sur Nami qui eut le malheur de passer par là.

-PAUVRE TÂCHE, TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE ! gueula Hina. ALLEZ, NETTOIE CETTE MERDE, ET AIDE TES MAITRESSES A SE PRÉPARER !

Sanji, en nettoyant les débris, se dit qu'il aimerait bien essayer le soulier, juste pour leur faire les pieds. Après avoir nettoyé sa bêtise, il monta dans sa chambre, ignorant les ordres des sœurs.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT, CELUI QUI AIME SE TRAVESTIR ? hurla Sadi.

-IL EST SOUS NOS ORDRES, OUI OU NON ?cria Califa.

Elles se plaignirent, sans remarquer que Hina était devenu d'une paleur mortelle.

-_Serait-il possible que… Non… _pensait-elle.

Discrètement, elle suivit Sanji dans l'escalier, plantant ses filles et leurs jérémiades.

Sanji rentra dans sa chambre et se mit à parler aux animaux, tout excité !

-Oui mais… Fit Usopp. Ils recherchent une femme !

-Hé bien, j'insisterais pour essayer, ça ne leur coutera rien !

-Cela nous laisse une chance ! fit Shiraoshi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sanji rit, puis se mit à chercher un ensemble convenable pour recevoir le chambellan.

Hina se posta derrière la porte.

Sanji se mit à chanter, doucement, l'air d'une valse sur laquelle il avait dansé au bal.

Hina se recula, le visage empreint d'une expression d'horreur.

-Un pédé… Qui a réussir à pervertir le prince…

Elle eut un sourire mauvais, puis sortit une clé de sa poche.

-On va arranger ça…

Chopper remarqua une ombre derrière la porte.

-SANJI, LA PORTE !

Trop tard.

-NON ! hurla le blond, qui s'explosa contre la porte.

La belle mère, fière d'elle, descendit dans le salon, pour aider ses filles à se vêtir.

Sanji hurlait des injures, une aura de feu lui léchant le corps.

Il faisait peur à voir.

Usopp et Chopper, révoltés, décidèrent d'aller récupérer la clé, ils prévinrent Sanji, et descendirent dans le hall, où la monstre faisait ses dernières recommandations aux filles.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un petit laquais, qui manqua de s'évanouir en voyant les deux guenons dans le hall.

-Beurk… Mesdames… Le grand Chambellan Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte d'armée !

Le chambellan faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant les mochetés qui se courbaient bas, et dont on voyait le décolleté trop profond.

-_Pense à Marco, pense à Marco… _Ahem… Bonjour mesdemoiselles… Madame, quelles belles *burp !* filles vous avez là…

Le laquais lut l'ordre royal, tandis qu'un second, qui faillit défaillir à la vue des horribles choses et péter la pantoufle de verre qui était sur un coussin.

-Hé, Usopp…

-Oui ?

-C'est celle de Sanji !

-Oui, j'ai remarqué… Regarde, la clé dépasse de la poche de la gorille…

-Ouais… Approchons nous discrètement…

Ce que firent les deux compères, ne se faisant même pas remarquer, se camouflant parfaitement.

-MA PANTOUFLE ! Hurla Sadi.

-NAN, LA MIENNE, PAUVRE MENTEUSE DE PÉTASSE ! Répondit Califa.

-Du calme, mes beautés ! ordonna la belle mère.

-_Mes grosses vaches, oui… _pensèrent Ace et les deux laquais en même temps.

-Vous comprenez, elles sont si émues… Excusez les, monseigneur… Fit Hina, en mettant son décolleté sous le nez de Ace, qui voulait vomir.

-Le pauvre, dit un des laquais à l'autre.

Sadi chipa le soulier et enfonça son pied dedans, avec quelques difficultés.

-Désolé, mon pied est gonflé d'avoir trop dansé…

-_Tu parles, _pensa Ace, _t'es resté le cul sur une chaise pendant toute la soirée…_

En tout cas, ils étaient tous aspirés par les événements qu'ils ne virent même pas un renne à chapeau rose piquer la clé et s'enfuir en courant avec une souris.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier, trainant la lourde clé.

Ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à la porte…

…Quand Nami sauta hors d'un coin d'ombre, se battant avec Chopper qui avait la clé. Ce dernier la glissa à Usopp, qui se fit malheureusement emprisonner sous une tasse par la chatte, qui s'assit dessus, poils hérissés, effrayant Chopper qui se mit à pleurer de peur.

-La salope de chatte de mes deux ! jura Sanji qui avait suivi la scène depuis la serrure. Vite, une solution…

-Nos amis oiseaux ! Fit Franky. La bande de pigeons de Lucci ne doit pas être loin !

Sanji se précipita à la fenêtre, où Lucci roucoulait, et lui demanda d'aller chercher Brook.

Lucci, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Nami, qui avait tué pas mal de membres de son clan, dernièrement, piqua immédiatement vers le vieux chien qui dormait.

Il eut beau lui pépier ses airs les plus entrainants, le becqueter, le griffer, rien n'y fesait.

Robin, ayant compris la situation, se cabra dans son box en hennissant comme elle n'avait jamais hennit, un cri sauvage, venant de sa nature la plus profonde de cheval, qui se répercuta sur les murs du manoir.

Brook se réveilla en sursaut, s'ébroua, vit Robin qui, essayant de faire gagner du temps, hennissait fort en se cabrant, se posa des questions.

Lucci lui expliqua la situation.

Le chien bondit dans la maison, voyant les personnes dans le salon tendre l'oreille vers le raffut que faisait Robin, avala les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula, grognant, juste devant Nami, qui cracha, mais ne quitta pas la tasse, et hérissa le poil.

Brook lui sauta dessus, la saisit par la peau du cou, et la balança contre le mur.

Elle s'avachit par terre et ne bougea plus.

Le chien souleva la tasse, libérant Usopp, et trotta vers Chopper, le prenant entre ses pattes, afin de le rassurer.

Usopp passa de l'autre côté.

-Sanji, j'ai la clé !

.

.

.

Les hennissements du cheval retentissaient dans le salon, puis s'adoucirent, et se turent.

Califa prit la pantoufle.

-Hé ! J'avais pas fini, conasse !

-A mon tour ! Fit la blonde.

Elle engonça le pied dedans, et,après quelques secondes…

-Regardez, regardez !

Ace et les laquais faillirent pleurer, tandis que la belle mère jubilait.

Ce fut sans compter Sadi qui, jalouse, souleva les pans de la robe de sa sœur.

-TRICHEUSE ! JE LE SAVAIS !

Il y avait bien le pied…

…Mais que le BOUT du pied !

Le chambellan soupira de bonheur cependant, il se rappela que c'était les dernières jeunes filles du royaumes à essayer la pantoufle.

Donc, c'est-à-dire que cette inconnue… était en fait…

-Pas d'autre jeunes filles dans la maison ? Demanda un laquais.

-Non, assura la belle mère.

-Dites… Pas de jeune homme fin, ressemblant à une femme sans poitrine, non plus, par hasard ? demanda innocemment Ace.

Dans les souvenirs collectifs des femmes, l'image de Sanji en maid apparut.

-… Non, mentit Hina. Il n'y a absolument aucun jeune homme androgyne chez moi. Pas un. Et surtout pas un travesti ou un gay, non mais, quelle horreur…

Les oreilles d'Ace se mirent à fumer.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon cher ?

-Oh… Rien, rien du tooout… Fit-il, d'un ton légèrement étranglé.

Il pensa à Marco, qui était chargé de la protection du carrosse, et était resté dehors.

Lui l'aurait tuée pour cette insulte.

Une voix glaciale résonna.

-Alors comme ça, les gays sont des horreurs ?

Une veine battant sur sa tempe, contenant sa rage, Marco, maître de cérémonie et commandant de la première flotte d'armée du royaume se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oh, absolument, mon dieu, quelle plaie… On devrait les rééduquer… Ce ne sont que de pauvres- SANJI !

-Oui, belle mère ? Fit celui-ci, innocemment.

-C'est… C'est vous ! fit le chambellan.

La belle mère pâlit.

-Donc c'était toi, la trainée qui a volé le prince à mes filles… Sale pédé, pauvre crevure…

-Nous allons voir ! fit Ace.

Il se précipita afin de faire essayer la chaussure à Sanji, mais la mauvaise femme la fit trébucher, cassant en mille morceaux le précieux objet.

-Oh non… Non !

-Oh, quel dommage… Et mes filles étaient les dernières à l'essayer dans tout le royaume… Il va falloir que vous repartiez avec l'une d'entre elle…

-Ah moins que… J'ai l'autre ? Fit Sanji, souriant, avant de dévoiler son pied gauche, enveloppé de verre.

Ace, Marco et les laquais souriait, heureux, tandis que la belle mère faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Sanji était heureux. Ils l'avaient retrouvé !

-Mais… Le roi veut une descendance… s'inquiéta Sanji.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! La princesse a inventé un sort qui permet aux couples de même sexe d'avoir des enfants ! ria Ace.

Les filles, dans un état second, virent Sanji emmenés par les deux laquais dans le carrosse, suivi par trois souris, un renne, un chien et une jument.

Les commandants revinrent dans la pièce, où les filles commençaient à rager sérieusement.

La mère eut soudain une idée.

-Suis-je bête ! Peut être que vous… Messieurs les commandants… Vous voudriez épousez l'une de mes deux filles ? Fit Hina, tout sourire.

Marco et Ace s'approchèrent, rigolèrent un bon coup, et s'embrassèrent fougueusement, la regardant insolemment.

Elle fit une crise cardiaque pour de bon, tout comme ses filles.

Marco donna une tape sur les fesses de Ace.

-Allez bébé, amenons la « princesse »…

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Pervers… Souris le chambellan qui caressa les fesses du maître d'hôtel.

.

.

.

Luffy était derrière l'écurie, avec les quatre souris, la jument et le chien.

-Bougez pas… Je vais vous donner forme humaine…

Shiraoshi devint une fragile jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu et à l'abondante chevelure rose, Franky un cyborg, Usopp un homme à l'ossature nasale logue, à peau mate, brun frisé, habillé d'une salopette, Chopper ne changea pas, mais sut qu'il pouvait se transformer, si il le désirait, en un homme renne baraqué… Ou en renne, tout simplement. Robin et Brook reprirent leurs formes de laquais et de cochère.

-Pour vous remercier, fit Luffy.

-Merci, Luffy san, mais dépêchons nous d'aller à l'église !

-Oh, fis Marco, qui venait d'apparaitre à l'autre bout, je connais une cochère qui serait contente de nous y guider, non ?

Ace apparut au côté de son mari, torse nu, son ventre légèrement arrondi.

-Ouais, fit Luffy, allez, en route !

.

.

.

Dans l'immensité de la cathédrale, une ovation retentit, tandis que s'échangeait le baiser qui scella l'union de Sanji, en costume noir constellé de diamants, rappelant sa robe de bal, et Zoro, vêtu d'un costume blanc.

Sous les hourras de la foule, le couple sortit du bâtiment en courant, en souriant, et saluant la foule, s'engouffra dans le carrosse nuptial…

… D'où ils ressortirent en hurlant.

Un cyborg, une fille aux cheveux roses, une brune aux yeux bleus, un sniper, un squelette, un féetaud, un ananas et le premier homme enceint du royaume en sortirent, entourant les nouveaux mariés en riant.

Sanji pleura et enlaça ses amis, qui avaient acquis un corps et une longévité humaine.

Zoro l'enlaça.

Sanji sourit.

Sous les applaudissements, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le carrosse, qui put partir.

Bien entendu, n'oublions pas le « ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… » N'est ce pas ? )

Fin

_*arrêt du tournage, enfin*_

_Luffy : c'était pas mal quand même !_

_Vivi : On verra ça après…_

_Zoro : ALLEZ, ON LE FAIT PÉTER LE MAGNUM MAINTENANT !_

_Perona, Marco et Barbe Blanche : OUAAAAAIS !_

_Sanji : Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire…_

_Hina :… Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_Sadi : Histoire qu'on ressuscite :) *se fait assomer par Califa*_

_Califa : FALLAIT PAS LE PRÉCISER, PAUVRE CRUCHE ! *remets ses lunettes sur le nez* La review est la nourriture indispensable à tout auteur. N'hésitez pas à critiquer (ex. La robe de (bip) de Sanji) ou à aimer (ex. ma magnifique robe en organdi bleu vif). Ca ne prends que trente secondes, l'auteur est contente, et nous aussi, car on ne se fait pas tuer ! Et l'auteur sera ravie d'y répondre !_

_Zoro : elle tient à remercier à l'avance les reviewers anonymes, et embrasse fort Moony._

_Barbe Blanche : A VOUS LES STUDIOS !_


End file.
